


Better than Expected

by Yumoh



Series: Konoha Romance [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pining, bisexual ino, slight sasuke bashing, this otp needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumoh/pseuds/Yumoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night ends differently than Ino had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> I just suddenly needed to write some inosaku because this ship is just too perfect. Also I made sure to have some background Shikacho because I love those two.

Ino sat in her corner of the club slowly drinking herself into forgetting. The heavy throb of music in the air and the scent of strong perfume with an undercurrent of sweat were always token features of the kind of places where she liked to hang at night. Instead of her dancing in the pulsating crowd and getting lost in the buzz, she was stuck in this corner watching the reason she went to these places. She had just knocked back her first shot of the night, when she almost locked eyes with familiar jade ones.

The place was seedy not popular by any standards with most, but a favorite among the more dangerous. Yet here Sakura was dancing among the crowd, her eyes shut as she moved along with the song. Her makeup was heavier than usual, her skin almost seemed to glow under the strobe lights. Her curves were more pronounced in the tight black dress she wore.

Ino took a long sip of her drink as she thought of how much she wanted to go and dance with her. However no matter how much she wanted to be over there all she could think was how it all could go wrong. Ino could do fine with any other person, just march over with that swing in her hips and a smirk on her lips and they would be hers for the night. But she didn’t want Sakura just for a night, she didn’t want to break what they already had for just a night.

The relationship they had was a rocky one filled with it’s ups and downs. When they were children, they were the best of friends and practically attached at the hip. Then after awhile all of that changed when Sasuke came into their lives effectively catching the interest almost all the girls in the academy . He was from a family of old wealth and cute enough, for most that was enough to ignore the glaring flaws in his personality. They each believed that they could change the stoic boy or that he would turn his attention to the right girl, which was of course them. Even Ino herself was into the boy for a little while.

This opened a rift between her and Sakura, who had a massive crush for the boy. Eventually a rivalry of sort began causing the two to further separate. Ino began to hang around her other childhood friends more, Chouji and Shikamaru. She might say that she finds them annoying or boring but they were pretty close when it came down to it. Their fathers were friends and basically put the three of them together since birth. There were many photos of them as toddlers together which were all cripplingly embarrassing, although she would have to admit they were kind of cute.

Ino got over her crush pretty quickly as she saw how nasty the boy’s personality was. He wasn’t her type at all considering how he never seemed to express any emotion besides uninterested. She would rather look into expressive green eyes then those cold brown ones anyday. That was the beginning of her realization.

As she grew up, she began to notice that the feelings she had for Sakura had changed. Ino had established as she got older that she liked both males and females. Her romantic feelings toward Sakura became more apparent as she began to notice all the fine details. The way she loved that look Sakura would give her when they argued. How Sakura’s short hair was unbelievably cute and she barely stopped herself from running her through the now short pink locks. Ino even kept pretending to having a crush on Sasuke for a time because what else could she talk to Sakura about. Not like they used to do much talking outside of their arguments and name calling but still that was talking. She didn’t know how to repair their relationship, let alone if Sakura was even willing to try. It was easier to keep pretending to hate her than trying to pine after a person who was clearly not interested.

Inevitably Sasuke broke her heart,and Sakura kept forgiving him. Though he would do it again. Ino wanted to go and just slap him, but Sakura was still hung up over him. At that point, their relationship had changed into to something vaguely friendly. They couldn’t meet up a lot since their lives got in the way, but they would meet up occasionally and just talk. It was always a pleasure to sit down and just talk with Sakura.

They gradually became friends again and Ino was content with that. Time passed as Sakura slowly moved on from Sasuke as he ended up leaving almost for good. She realised how unhealthy their relationship was and how neither of them seemed to ever feel happy. Sakura confessed all the insecurities and trauma over cups of tea in Ino’s apartment. Ino definitely wasn’t one for advice on committed relationships considering her track record. Chouji and Shikamaru were the ones to ask considering their long and committed relationship, they were practically married at this point. Ino’s longest relationship had been 3 months before they both knew they had someone else in mind.

This brings her back to now as she sat here contemplating her prospects. She was staring deeply into the now empty glass in her hand. Then she felt a sharp tap on her shoulder causing her to look up suddenly from her cup. Her eyes caught the pair of green ones looking down at her.

“Want to dance?,” Sakura said while holding out a hand.

Somehow those three little words made Ino’s heart feel like it was going to burst. She barely managed to say, “Yes.” She took the hand offered and let Sakura lead her onto the dance floor. The song had changed and the beat was heavier. The lyrics were raunchy and Sakura was giving her a look that should be illegal. Ino’s breath caught in her throat as Sakura pulled her in close. Hands placed firmly on her hips, Ino realised this was actually happening and wrapped her arms around Sakura’s neck. Then Ino just pulled her in, bringing her lips to meet Sakura.

The kiss was a bit sloppy but somehow perfect. Sakura’s lips tasted mostly of alcohol and the faint taste of mint chapstick. She almost felt lightheaded from the taste. The close proximity as hands roamed and hips grinded was quite the experience. Ino had a million questions buzzing inside her head as she continued to let her hands wander down Sakura’s sides, letting her hands cup Sakura’s ass. Sakura let out a breathy gasp and tighten her grip on Ino’s waist. The pulsing throb of the crowd pressing into them only heightened the experience. They danced for a couple more songs before they both decided it was time to go.

Ino decided to get the question that burned in her mind out. “Why?” She said.

Cheeks flushed, Sakura turned towards her and said, “I realized how much I liked you.”

Ino felt warm, despite the slight wind. Those words were words she never thought she would ever hear. Her mind went blank in responses, so she moved in and kissed her. It was short but was filled with a sort of soft affection. They pulled away and Ino managed to say, “I like you too and I have for a long time.”

The walk home was quiet from there on out but there was no need for words. They stopped along the way to kiss occasionally. They parted eventually to go their own way home. Ino felt like her chest was going to burst with the emotions running through her. She couldn’t believe somehow she managed to end up with Sakura. Ino didn’t expect much of the night, just some drinking and dancing maybe going home with a stranger. Though this ending wasn’t that bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this oneshot and I would appreciate if you left a kudo or a comment because those never fail to make me smile.


End file.
